Back with a past
by totem
Summary: Phoebe's time in new york catches up with her
1. Default Chapter

BACK WITH A PAST Prue opened the front door as the knocking persisted, as soon as she did a man pushed his way into the entryway. He was about average height for a man. His dark hair was short and he was unshaven. His wore a tight, white sleeves shirt with black jeans. He was clearly angered. "Come right in why don't you?" asked Prue. "Is she here?" asked the man nervously, looking around. "Phoebe Haliwell. I need to speak to her." Prue didn't know what to do, who was this guy? She asked herself. It was at this point the man advanced through the foyer until he stopped suddenly at the sight of the youngest sister stood before him. Phoebe hared his voice as soon as the door opened, it through her into a state of shock, she was paralyzed, not knowing what to say or do; she just stood in shock and waited for the inevitable scene to play out. "Phoebe!" he exclaimed, he didn't move he just stopped and looked at her. Phoebe looked at him, deep into his dark eyes and she saw his emotions were cast over a large surface of the spectrum of humanity. "You are dead Phoebe." He threatened, this put Prue and Piper on alert, Phoebe just looked at him, "Not got any thing to say? Makes a change, I ought to..."  
  
Before he could finish Phoebe stepped closer to him and shot back, "You ought to what? Sort me out? Teach me a lesson? Well didn't do much good last time... if I was you I would turn around and walk out that door." "I love you Phoebe..." he screamed, "Oh and nothing shows love like a fist to the face hay!" she shouted back in as much force, "I told you in New York it's over."  
  
"How could you just walk out on me like that? You never told me where you were going or anything. Do you know how much effort it took to find you?" he shouted in her face. She noticed his fist clench and said in a threatening tone, "If you lay a finger on me or my sisters you will regret it. That's a promise." He looked down at Phoebe "You never learn do you." He whispered, and then diverted his view to the surroundings, "Well, I see you're back in the manor, after everything you said in New York I have to admit this was the last place that I ever imagined you would come back to." He said pacing around the foyer looking in the living room, and up the stairs before turning back to all three sisters.  
  
"Well thing's change, I've changed." Phoebe said in a harsh tone.  
  
Prue couldn't stand back and watch this any longer, she stepped forward, "I think you should leave. Now!" she said forcefully.  
  
The guy smiled looking at the oldest sister, "Well, this must be Prue." Then he turned back to Phoebe, "You should explain to them how this works."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "Not this time, I have too much to lose."  
  
The guy smiled, "Babe don't kid you're self, Mark and this wont last. This is just a fairy tail, I know how angry you were in New York, now that isn't pain that just goes away. You have nothing!" "Don't call me Babe!" Phoebe shouted, "...get the hell out of my house, its over."  
  
He got angry and stepped forward taking hold of Phoebe's shoulder, she tried to pull away but he held tighter, and puller her closer to him, "I think you'll find ... BABE... that it's just begun!"  
  
Prue stepped closer, and was ready to do what ever was necessary to protect her sister, or attempt to protect her, "Get the hell off my sister!" she shouted. Hearing Prue he pushed Phoebe back, strong enough for her to stumble backwards, but not enough to push her over, and turned to the stern face of the oldest, "Hay Phoebe, how about I teach her a lesson, instead of you this time?"  
  
Phoebe reacted instantly, pulling the guy back, and blocking him from Prue by standing between them. "You touch her, you touch either of them, and I'll take you down." Phoebe threatened, "It's one thing to hit me, it's nothing new, but don't ever threaten of hurt my sisters."  
  
"It's a miracle; a crumbling sisterly bond close to non existent re-builds within a few weeks. Maybe you could tell me you're secret Phoebe..." Phoebe laughed, "God can't help rebuild what you lost! Mark was smart he got out why he still could he saw what you really were, he tried to tell me but I didn't listen ... I should have left sooner, a lot sooner."  
  
Seeing and hearing Phoebe talk about this angered him further and he started screaming at her, "It's you're fault I lost my little bro man, you made him leave."  
  
"I never done a damn thing John, maybe he got a clue when he saw you beat the crap out of me, leave me for dead. I owe him my life, he saved me. You showed him what he was gonna become if he stayed with you...a low life, drugged up out his head, thug." With this John lost it and through his clenched fist into Phoebe's face she fell backwards into Prue who caught her.  
  
Phoebe's world turned into slow motion, as she saw the clenched fist fly through the air, she froze as she felt powerless, there was nothing she could do only wait for the inevitable. Seconds latter she felt as his large hand connect with her face and the force of the blow sent her back wards into Prue, she felt the protective arms wrap around her and give the support she needed not to hit the floor. Her vision was blurred and her head felt heavy, she found it hard to stand on her feet Prue took all of Phoebe's weight.  
  
"Wrong move Phoebe, wrong move!" was the last thing that Phoebe heard before she saw a blur of white head in the direction of the door. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Prue and Piper were filled with anger, Prue tried to support Phoebe so couldn't respond to John's actions. Piper automatically went to her younger sister's side but when she saw her baby sister lying in Prue's arms, when she saw that guy hit her with enough force to send her semi – conscious Piper lost it. She turned to see him walking to wards the door; she attempted to go after him but when she started to get up she felt the hand of her youngest sister grab her arm and pull her back a little. "Leave it Piper!" she ordered weakly. Piper knew Phoebe was right so she turned her attention back to her baby sister who lay in Prue's arms shook up, hurt and helpless.  
  
Prue helped a very unsteady Phoebe over to the sofa and, with the help of Piper got her seated. Piper walked into the kitchen, and Prue knelt in front of Phoebe who was now able to focus her vision, "Are you okay Pheebs?" asked a concerned older sister.  
  
Phoebe smiled faintly and nodded her head, "Prue I'll be fine. I promise. He's done a lot worse than that. At least I'm still conscious this time. Just give me a minuet."  
  
Prue wanted to question Phoebe ask her what was going on, who that guy was. Her sisterly instinct was telling her to ask all, these, question, to do what ever was necessary to protect her baby sister, but in the weeks that Phoebe had came back to the manor Prue started to understand she was not only Phoebe's sister any more, there was not only a sisterly bond, there was also a magical bond and along with this magical bond a friendship had developed. No matter how much Prue wanted to play sister and take revenge she knew that Phoebe needed a friend right now.  
  
Piper walked in from the kitchen holding an Ice pack in one hand and in the other she held a glass of water. She, like Prue also wanted to find out what the hell just happened out there but if she learned one thing in all the years of been the middle sister it was to let her sister, be it the oldest or youngest to talk in there own time, if either were pressured or pushed, then in most cases they would close up and would hold everything in.  
  
Phoebe was coming back around now, her head, although shook up was starting to regain its focus and her body regain its balance. She held an ice pack to the side of her face in order to reduce the swelling and bruising.  
  
Piper was sat on the coffee table in front of her and Prue on the sofa next to her, the both looked at her with concerned, confused questioning eyes. And they had every right to be afraid, concerned and confuse for less than an hour ago they just witnessed a verbal attack between their baby sister and an unknown guy who just pushed his way into the manor, before he punched her in the face, sending her hurdling into the arms of the oldest Haliwell. They had every right to be concerned, confused hell even angry, Phoebe knew if she was one of them then she would feel all of these range of emotions and want an answer, they had every right for one, but Phoebe really didn't feel up to it, not yet anyway. Firstly she didn't know how to explain it, and secondly it hadn't fully sunk in yet.  
  
"Do you mind if we do question time later I'm not up to it. I'm sorry guys it's just...not now okay." Phoebe said, "I just need to..." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, Piper threw Prue a concerned look and then looked back at Phoebe. 


	3. chapter 3

A few minuets later there was another knock at the door, Phoebe looked up at Prue, "If it's another angry man can we not let him in this time!" Prue smiled faintly at Phoebe before making her way to the door, Piper just looked at Prue and then Phoebe she was extremely concerned.  
  
Prue pulled open the door for a second time today and a guy, wearing a brown leather jacket, and jeans with a white t-shirt was stood before her. "Can I help you?" Prue asked,  
  
The guy turned to her reviling deep brown eyes, with long brown hair brushed back from his face, he was holding a large sports bag across his shoulders, "Is Phoebe Halliwell in?" he asked,  
  
Prue couldn't believe it, "Not again!" she said quietly, should she let him in? In the end she decided not to, "Hold on I'll just get her." With this Prue walked into the foyer and called, "Phoebe, there is a guy at the door for you."  
  
Phoebe turned at the sound of Prue's voice, "Are you kidding me?" with this she put the ice pack down and got up from the sofa making her way cautiously to the front door followed by Piper.  
  
Prue and Piper stood back in the foyer and Phoebe made her way to the door pulling it open, she stopped and looked at the guy, no words were spoken between the two there was only silence.  
  
The Bag dropped from the guys shoulder and he stepped forward pulling Phoebe into a hug, Phoebe didn't move she just place her head on his chest and placed her hands on his jacket, "I'm so sorry Phoebe!" He said,  
  
Phoebe lifted her head and looked at his sorrowful eyes, "He found out didn't he, that's why he came?" she asked  
  
The guy nodded his head, "I was too late wasn't I? He did this?" he asked touching Phoebe's swollen eye. She nodded "Don't leave me again Jason. Please, don't go!" she pleaded, "I thought you left me."  
  
Jason pulled her closer, "No, after everything we went through to get here, I wouldn't leave you. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Phoebe stood back from his embrace, "Don't be sorry Jas, we got what we want, even if I got another black eye with that. Come in." she told him walking through to the living room. He picked up his bag and followed her, shutting the door behind him.  
  
All four of them walked through to the living room Phoebe walked over to the sofa and sat down Jason sat next to her. "How about I make some Tea? Prue will you help me?" Piper asked, with this Prue and Piper headed to the kitchen leaving Phoebe and Jason alone.  
  
Phoebe looked up at Jason, she never spoke a word just put her hand across taking hold of his hand, he lent forward kissing her passionately on the lips, a kiss that she returned with little hesitation, he lifted his free hand placing it on the side of her face. She felt as if nothing could hurt her anymore, because she was with Jason. She pulled away and took a deep breath, she pulled him close to her, and wrapped both arms around him, "since I left New York, I have waited to be with you again. Jason, I cried myself to sleep some nights."  
  
"I know." Jason replied, burying his face into her neck he held her tight, "I won't leave you again, ever. I promise." He finished. "He'll be back wont he?" Phoebe asked, Jason pulled back from Phoebe still holding her hand, "Probably but he will never lay a finger on you again I promise. Phoebe I tried so hard to get to you before he did, he found out that I was seeing you and went mad; he told me he was going to kill you. I was so scared; I thought ... I ... would lose you." Phoebe shook her head, "I'm fine really, and it could be a lot worse. I only took a fist to the face, he's done a lot worse in the past."  
  
Phoebe's eyes filled up she was so happy that herself and Jason would be together, that they were no longer apart.  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Phoeebs, what's wrong?" he asked seeing the threatening tears, Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just so happy. I really thought that we would never be together." Jason just pulled her into another hug, reassuring her he was there for her. 


	4. chapter 4

BACK WITH A PAST – PART 3  
  
CHAPER 4  
  
"What will it take? Just to have the revenge I need so badly HOW LONG?" John screamed to another man that sat next to him in the car that was sailing down the streets of San Francisco. "John, we'll get our revenge soon I promise." He lifted his hand and put it in front of him, reviling a swirling ball of red light, "Because we have the power to tear them apart." He said with a grin on his face, a grin of pure evil. John clicked his neck to the side and continued to drive; as the car progressed down the road John became more relaxed, as he became more relaxed a smile grew on his face, "She's going to pay." He laughed out loud. "We can't be too hasty; we don't want to mess this up. They are the charmed ones!" the guy tried to warn. John was having none of it, "Are you kidding me, Clay, she spent over a year with us and didn't suspect a thing. For all powerful witches, they are pretty damn stupid." With this he turned to Clay, "So when do we strike again. I want them both dead, first I want Jason dead, and I want Phoebe to watch." "Soon" was the reply he got, and then the car was filled with the laughs of evil as it made its way down the street.  
  
"Do we have to do this now?" Phoebe asked, Gripping Jason's hand tighter, Piper and Prue were sat on the chair in front of them, "Who was he?" Prue asked again, "New York was hard for me, and that was why? All you have to know is that it will get better, now. Jason's here." This caused one of the older Halliwell sisters to erupt, "What the hell is this, vague much?" she asked rhetorically, she stood up from where she sat and started to shout, "I just saw a guy, come into our house and shout of his mouth, I saw him hit you. And you're answer is, 'It will get better now' what the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed, before taking speed towards the stairs of the Halliwell manor.  
  
Silence filled the living room; Phoebe looked up at the last remaining sister, who was sat before her, "Well I thought it would be you who was going to kick off!" Phoebe said, looking over at the oldest.  
  
Prue sat simply looking at her sister, a sister she realized that she knew so little about. She noticed the pain and anger in Phoebe's eyes which could be reflected in her own. "I don't understand this Phoebe" she said simply in response, "Just talk to us" Phoebe looked at her hand clasped tight in Jason's, and answered, "It was hard for me Prue, New York was hard, I'm having trouble still even thinking about it, I don't think I could talk about it." "Well try we're here for you, when you need us." Prue stood to her feet and looked down on the two that sat across, "Until then I can't sit around making small talk, I'm with Piper on this, you need to explain...it all." With this Prue also headed towards the stairs and ascended them to find Piper.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and pushed her free hand through her hair, fallen back on the chair, "Great, its just great." She said, mostly to her self as she fought against her heartache, she was hurting the two most important People in her life, and she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Everything will be okay Phoebe. Just go, talk to the, tell them..." Jason's soft voice offered, "Tell them what?" Phoebe asked, "Everything... Fight whatever you have to in your heart, and tell them. You can't hold this in for the rest of you're life, it will crush you. Go up there and talk to them. They just want to help..." "I know they just want to help, but I can't even think about it let alone talk about it." "Phoebe, when you go up them stairs, tell them everything, then when you come back down I'll be here, we'll get through it." Phoebe lent into him placing a loving, sort kiss on his lips before standing up and releasing his hand, she took a deep breath, "Here it goes." She said out loud to herself.  
  
Prue got to the top of the stairs and made her way to Piper's bedroom, the door was shut Prue lent forward and knocked it once. "Piper can I come in?" she asked, "Yeah" a distant reply came from inside.  
  
Prue pushed open the door to fond Piper stood next to the window with her back against the wall facing the door, "How you holding up?" Prue asked walking in, "I'm sorry about that down there. I'm just really..." "Piper don't be sorry, I would have done it first, but you beat me to it..." Piper looked at her older sister's eyes, "There's much more to this than what we know isn't there?" Piper asked. Prue nodded her head in response, "Yeah, she'll come to us when she's ready."  
  
Piper and Prue stood in the room a while longer each in their own thoughts...the silence kind of ere, but the concern only to evident.  
  
"...Mind if I come in?" Both sisters looked up and in the open door stood the youngest sister, "I think I owe you an apology and an explanation" 


	5. chapter 5

BACK WITH A PAST  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Was she ready for this, was she able to do this and was she able to talk about what she went through in New York. Maybe not but she had to, there was know way that she was going to keep this from them, any of them, it was time to explain, everything. No more hiding, she had to deal with her past, she had to fight it.  
  
"About down stairs, I'm sorry I acted like that..." she began looking at her to oldest sisters, "...this is going to be hard, really hard!" she said walking further into the room, Piper looked at her she saw the uncertainty and pain in her younger sister, she may not know what is going on. But what she did know was that her baby sister was fighting an inner battle and may very well be losing.  
  
"Down stairs, I didn't mean to push you out, it's just natural, I never talked about this with anyone, not Jason, not the councilor, not even myself. I want to just forget it, I have tried but I know that isn't going to happen."  
  
Phoebe looked at the floor and took a deep breath, she clasped her hands into tight fists to try and stop them from shacking she tried to stop her shaking voice from cracking as she continued. "I don't know why...why I let him..." she stopped and lent against the wall "All the nights I...lay alone, scared...all the nights I cried myself to sleep, I believed in my heart that I'd get my life back...I thought that was happening, until tonight...when I hared his voice I knew that was it, he was back...I thought that I had until now...well he has taken enough of me, he's not taking anymore."  
  
Prue couldn't take anymore, she couldn't stand the encrypted explanation, she needed to know, "What...did he do to you?" she asked, after the words left her mouth she was uncertain she wanted to hear the answer, unsure weather she should have asked.  
  
Phoebe looked across to both of her sisters, and she answered, although he heart told her not to, to just hide again, like before Phoebe went against the feelings, she knew she had to accept this and in order to except things she needed to talk about them. "He...he broke me, he pushed and pushed until I broke, until he couldn't push me any further. He killed me, emotionally...he killed me." Phoebe stepped forward, she looked at the floor and then back at her sisters, "I have tried running away from this, I have tried to forget, but today just showed me that I can't forget, I can't run...I have to fight, for my life...for this to end I can't run."  
  
"This is going to be really, difficult not only for me to tell you but also for you to take in" "Phoebe..." Piper began, tears threatening to fall as she saw her sister's pain, how could her baby sister be so broken and she not know she thought, before she could finish Phoebe shook her head, "No, stop, I have to do this and if I stop now I may not be able to continue."  
  
Both of the older sister's knew they had to let her talk, all they could do was listen, and as they listened they were overcome with guilt...  
  
"I left here, you know that part." Phoebe started, receiving a nod from Piper and Prue she continued, "I headed for New York, truthfully I had to get a way from your doubts, from your disappointment, from my so called life. I need to start again, and I did that alright, I had nothing, just the bag of stuff I brought with me, I had no money or anything. John took me in and I accepted I fell in love with him..." Phoebe stopped and thought for a second, "Months past, I had friends, jobs, I had a life, things were great..." a tear rolled down Phoebe's face as she recalled a past that she tried so hard to forget, "he took that away from me, he started doing drugs, drinking, so...so did I..."  
  
It shocked Prue and Piper, their baby sister doing drugs, this couldn't be true, but the look on Phoebes face confirmed this, the regret, the pain, the worthless feeling of failure.  
  
"At first it was nothing, it was just alcohol, weed nothing serious...we did it for the buzz." Phoebe swallowed as her mouth became dry, and the odd tear would push through and then silently tumble down her face. "It all went wrong one night...I was in the apartment, had been all day, I was sat alone when he burst through the door, it was late, about twelve mid-night..." she paused, "That was the...first time he ever hit me...In the four months that we were together, he never hit me, we had our fights like anyone but he never hit me before. I should have walked away then...but I never." Phoebe became increasingly worked up, the tears rapidly increased, but then she stopped them, wiping them way with the back of her hand.  
  
Piper and Prue looked on in shock, before either could react Phoebe started off again, "He went onto stronger things, the more he took, the more he hit me, the more he hit me the more I took." She explained, "This carried on for ages, for months I let him beat me unconscious, I didn't do anything." She looked at the floor, "I let him carry on and on until...one day he came home, out his head, he was high, more than usual and I knew I was going to get it as soon as I hared that door shut I knew I was going to get it..." Phoebe couldn't look at her sisters. She just couldn't bear to face them...but she had to continue...she had to let it out.  
  
"He started kicking me around...I couldn't stop him, I didn't even try, I gave up. He shouted, he hit me, he hurt me. The last thing I remember that night was a sharp pain, in my side, really sharp, after that nothing...blackness until four weeks later...when I woke up in a hospital, hooked up to a load of machines, I was scared...I hade come out of a coma...with this..." she said. Slowly she lifted up her shirt reviling a large scar that ran across her right side, underneath her ribs, she put her fingers across it and let the tears fall freely now, it was all to much for all the sisters. Each of the older sisters was trying to under stand, to deal with what was being said.  
  
Phoebe looked at them, "I wanted to come to you, I really did, I wanted to be held by you, but I just couldn't..." "You...went through that...on you're own?" Piper asked, Phoebe shook her head, "No, Jason stayed by my side all the way through, he stayed by my bed side when I was in that coma, and after, he was there. A few weeks later I came out of hospital, he was still looking out for me...he got me off the drugs, he made me want to live again, he gave me...hope, he gave me back my life again." Phoebe looked at her sisters, "Don't blame yourselves, I don't, I don't blame you at all."  
  
Both Piper and Prue heard what she said, but couldn't believe it, how could they not blame themselves? They should have been by her side through out this but they didn't even know.  
  
Phoebe continued, "Jason and I, we got together, we were going out for a while before I came back here. Just before I left I found out that his brother left, John's brother saw what he did to me and walked out...afraid that either his brother would turn on him...or he would turn into his brother."  
  
"I moved back here, I came home, Jason said he needed to get rid of John for good, get him off our backs, he failed, so now it's my turn, it's the only way I can live, can move on, the only way that I can be with Jason. He came here today for revenge. He found out about Jason and me, and now, wants revenge. He ripped me apart, mentally, emotionally and physically, but in the end he made me stronger, I can beat him and get my life back and...I will." she said determinedly, "I will." 


	6. chapter 6

BACK WITH A PAST  
  
Part 5  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The phone rang in the Halliwell manor, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been there ever since Phoebe told her sisters what went on in New York about and hour ago, each of them dealing with it in their own way. Prue had locked herself in the basement, where she develops photos, saying she wanted to do work, get her mind of things. Piper stayed in her room, both of the older to felt a great deal of anger, guilt and overall frustration.  
  
"Hello, Phoebe Halliwell." She answered, "Hey BABE!" came the rugged voice that brought back so many awful memories, Phoebe's anger flared, "What do you want?" she asked, "Now darling that inst any way, to treat me what happened to the love..." "You killed it" she replied angrily, "Look I want to meet you, 32 Ashby court, the docks, wear house three. Either you come to me, alone or...I come to you, and you and you're sister's will pay. It's you're choice!" was the last thing he said before putting the phone down.  
  
Phoebe replaced the receiver and walked towards the living room, Jason was sat, head in his hands, when he hared Phoebe come in to the room he looked up at her, something had changed, something was very different, when he looked into her eyes he saw a mixture of anger, hurt and determination. He stood up from the sofa and turned to her, "Who was on the phone" he asked, "I have to go!" was all she said, taking her keys of the side, and picking up her mobile phone. "Phoebe, please. Answer my question." Phoebe looked at him, "I'm going out?" she replied, "It was John, wasn't it." He said the concern evident in his voice.  
  
Phoebe turned to head towards the door, but there was no way that he was going to let that happen, "Don't do this to me please don't push me away. Let me help." He said in a last attempt to stop Phoebe. She stopped but kept her back to him, "You can't help. Only I can do this." Jason lost it, his voice rose in anger not towards phoebe but John, he couldn't help it, he would do anything to stop her "Are you out of your head?" he asked sternly, in a raised voice, "You do remember what happened to you in New York don't you?" Phoebe also lost it, she swung around and through her phone and keys to the floor, with such an impact that the phone smashed into peaces, "of course I remember, what you think I just forget about it, I live through it every time I close my eyes. I feel the pain as the knife goes through my side, I see his evil grin, I cry myself to sleep, so no I haven't forget and probably never will." She screamed.  
  
Before Jason could answer the two oldest sisters ran to where they stood, Piper coming down the stairs to join them in the foyer and Prue came through the kitchen. "What's happened, what is it?" Prue asked, Phoebe looked from Jason's hurt face to the oldest Halliwell, "Nothing!" "I can't let you..." Jason said, Phoebe looked back at him, "You don't have a choice...I can't live like this." "Well if you go...you wont be living at all." He said bluntly his voice still loud. "So what you want me to just sit around. You of all people should know that I won't do that..." Phoebe explained, "What's going on?" Piper asked this time, Phoebe looked at her and then Prue, "I'm going out." She said simply, she bent down and picked up the keys, "Don't start this crap...not after last time..." Jason screamed, "What's that meant to mean?" Phoebe screamed, "You know what it means; this is exactly what he wants you to do...are you naturally stupid, or is it something that you have to work at?" he asked, pain only to evident, Phoebe screamed louder, at him, "If I don't go to him, then he is going to come here, he is going to come here and kill my sisters, kill you..." tears started to role down her face.  
  
She dropped her hand to her side and let the keys fall, but continued to scream, "I'm scared, don't you see that, and I can't be like this any more this has to stop." She screamed, before looking at Jason, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, she put her head on his chest, "I'm really scared." "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout I just don't want you to get hurt." Phoebe nodded her head "I know." They stayed like this for a minuet.  
  
Until Phoebe pulled back from him and looked at her sisters, "John's coming here. And I'm not going to lie, this could get bad." "We can't let him just come, can't we call the police?" Prue asked, "No, the police didn't do anything last time I'm going to sort it..." Phoebe explained, with this she walked towards the living room Jason, piper and Prue followed and stood by the sofa, Phoebe walked over to the cabinet and pulled open a draw from it she pulled out a brown wooded box, not that big.  
  
She brought it over to the coffee table and placed it down sitting on the sofa she popped open the top of the box, reveling a black pistol she pulled it out, and Prue and Piper gasped in shock, Phoebe ignored it, she had one thing to do, protect her sisters and she had to do what she had to do and Jason knew this. "Phoebe what are you doing? You had a gun in our house." Phoebe didn't look up, she just took the clip from the box and pushed it into the bottom of the gun, "I'm getting my life back" she said before standing up and looking at Jason.  
  
"You packing?" she asked, He put his hand under the coat and pulled out a silver gun, "Yeah." He answered, "Are you ready!" he asked, She nodded her head, and lent back down to the box, taking out a second clip she handed it to him, "Ammo!" she stated before turning to her sisters who were stood n shock, they really never knew their sister.  
  
"Phoebe I don't like this" Prue said, Phoebe looked at her, "I know you don't, truth is neither do I. I have to do this to get my life back. Will you just go upstairs and lock your selves in the room." "We can't just leave you..." Piper said Phoebe put the gun in the waist line of her trousers; she walked over to her sisters, "Please, go upstairs, this is going to get nasty and I don't want you two getting hurt."  
  
After trying to argue with Phoebe, Piper and Prue finally gave in and walked up the stairs and into Piper's room as instructed they locked the door. It was now an hour since the phone call, and the demise of one or more was close...to close! 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 6  
  
"Did she really think that we would just stay up here?" Piper asked, Prue looked at her as the walked across the hall, she shrugged her shoulders, "New York must have made her stupid. She has a gun in our house, as does he...we can't let her just stay down there and get shot." Prue informed her, Piper agreed and made her way towards the attic.  
  
"What are we doing up here?" Piper asked, "This isn't demonic..." "I know that, but we can see who comes to the door from here, I mean if we go down now then there will just be another argument, but as soon as he walks through that door...we're off." Piper nodded her head.  
  
Down stairs, Jason and Phoebe were stood in the parlor, she held his hand, "Jason, I'm really sorry about before, I didn't mean to..." she began but Jason stopped her pulling her closer, "Phoebe, I know you, you're just getting stressed, don't apologies I know you didn't mean it, neither did I." Phoebe lent forward and kissed him, then pulled back, as she hared her name been screamed by the oldest sister running down the steps of the manor.  
  
Prue was sat near the window of the attic with Piper when she tensed up at the sight of not one but two guys approaching the house, "Here we go!" Prue said to Piper, then she stopped, "Prue their..." Piper said and then looked out again, John's eyes turned completely black as a ball of blue light created in his hands, and then he squashed it and returned to looking normal, "He's demonic." Prue jumped up, get something out the book I have to tell Phoebe..." she order running for the stairs.  
  
Phoebe looked at her oldest sister, running down the stairs, "John's demonic Phoebe." She shouted, "What the hell are you talking..." with that the door to the manor flew open, Phoebe and Jason swung to face the door, taking aim with there guns, "Stay back you mother fucker!" Jason screamed, "Oh so back together again, you were too late before though..." he laughed "And you can't stop me now."  
  
It was then the Clay came up behind him, "What the hell is this" Phoebe screamed, "This is more than you know!" clay said, Then a energy ball was created in his hand, "Surprise." Clay said before throwing it in Phoebe's direction, Phoebe dived to the floor the energy ball missing her by inches. As soon as she hit the ground, Prue tried to throw John and Clay to the side but her powers were useless. "Piper, hurry!" she screamed up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe got to her feet, and before she could even look at John he began to come towards her. Then out of no where a shot was fired from Jason's gun, into John's back but nothing happened as soon as the entry hole was made it healed. John turned to Jason "Wrong move" With that Phoebe lifted her gun and let of a shot and then a further three to the back of his head but it had no effect. John turned to her, "This is no way to treat me!" he said sarcastically, Phoebe looked at him defiantly, "Prue, get the hell out of here." She shouted, Prue didn't know what to do, "No! Stay Prue, I want you to see this... Clay sort him out..." he said referring to Jason, "Leave her alone John." Jason screamed, it was then that Clay through an energy ball into clays direction knocking him from his feet sending him flying across the room and into a far wall. He lay on the floor, semi conscious.  
  
"Jason?" Phoebe screamed, as she tried to get to him John pushed his fist into her face, "Prue go to Jason." She shouted, as she did that Phoebe began to chant, "From sky to see and land to land, take what possession I hold in hand..." Before she finished John kicked her in the side causing her to scream out, she was badly winded but continued with the spell, "Blind the powers, borrowed by man, shield, those from evil plan." With that a field shot up blocking Clay from walking towards Jason and Prue.  
  
John saw this and anger grew more, "You...stupid...bitch..." he shouted in between kicks to her stomach and side, she tried to shield herself unsuccessfully. He looked down and laughed at her blood stained face, he grabbed her around the neck and pulled her up, "I told you, I would be back!" he said pushing her against the wall.  
  
She could here as her oldest sister shouted for him to stop, she threatened, begged, screamed but nothing made him let go, he held her neck tighter, he hurt her more. As he had her pushed against the wall she opened her eyes and looked at him, defiantly she tried to pull away, he just laughed. Clay was stood back, he knew that he couldn't get near Prue and Phoebe was John's all he could do was wait.  
  
John pushed himself closer to Phoebe, and brought one of his hands down to her waist, "How about a kiss, for the good old days?" he asked with an evil grin on his face, "Go to hell..." Phoebe said, it was then his anger grew further as he punched her in the stomach, "I'll teach you a lesson..." he said, "One that you'll never forget." 


	8. chapter 8

BACK WITH A PAST  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Down stairs John still had Phoebe up against the wall, she was so close to falling unconscious but some how held on, because she knew once her conscious fade so would the protection spell that she had put around the room where Jason and Phoebe was. John's hands clasped tighter around the youngest, and he pushed himself tighter placing one hand underneath her shirt he let his hand touch her soft skin, and move along the lower of her back, he decided to take a different approach, "Pheebs let me make a deal, you let me into John and I won't kill your sisters. What do you say?"  
  
Prue looked on from the other room, anger boiled through her body as tears fell for her sister, she screamed but it didn't help, she cried and begged but nothing stopped him. Why did Phoebe have to cast that spell? I know why, because she wants to do exactly what I want to do. Protect the people that I love! Prue thought. It really was killing her that Phoebe was going through this close to death. She couldn't scream any more only watch as he sister was beat and taunted.  
  
Piper filliped through the book franticly as the commotion continued down stairs, she hared as her oldest sister beg for them to leave Phoebe alone, her hands shook and her heart beat so fast she could feel it thudding against her chest, Then suddenly she found the picture, the were Demonic assassins, Piper grabbed a pen and Piper and wrote down the spell that would vanquish them, her writhing was shaky, as tears threaten to fall at the thought she might be to late. As soon as the last word was down Piper grabbed it and ran for the stairs.  
  
Phoebe forced her eyes open feeling his hand touch her skin, it brought back many unwanted memories, one that she had forced to the back of her head, thinking she would never have to remember all that happened, she was wrong. She cringed at his touch, her stomach knotted and a lump formed in her throat, but she didn't have enough energy to fight.  
  
John brought his face closer to Phoebe's before forcing his mouth on hers, she tried to stop him but she was to weak and he too strong. After a few seconds which felt like minuets to Phoebe, he pulled back with an evil grin on his face, he was breathless but still continued to taunt her, "Fine you don't let that thing down, so I can kill him, I'll just have to kill you first, then I can get to him, and after killing him, you're sisters are dead!" With this he grabbed Phoebe and through her into the table that was in the middle of the lobby, causing the table to crash into pieces and a now semi – unconscious Phoebe, "You... should... have... stayed... in... New York!" John screamed in between forceful kicks to Phoebe's stomach and head, "Why...are...you...been...so...strong...just give...me...what...I want..." He continued, the kicks still of the same force, he stopped and looked down at an un recognizable Phoebe, blood cover her face and floor, he cloths also matted with it as was her hair. He smiled, as he had got half of his revenge but the other half was been protected by magic. He lifted out his hand, but as he tried to create and energy ball, nothing happened.  
  
He screamed and in rage through another kick at Phoebe, straight to her side, it was to much not, the pain had pushed Phoebe into unconsciousness, as she did the magic started to fade around the room, that was when he hared the chants of the middle sister, John looked up towards her as did Clay, there eyes wide with fear of death and touched in the eternal flames of beyond. Clay was froze in fear unlike John who dived along the floor grabbing the gun that Phoebe had dropped to the floor, he took quick aim, as his body combusted inside out into flames, he screamed in pain, just before he burst into flames he shot the gun.  
  
The sound, echoed through their minds, as the gun was pointed Prue took quick towards the middle sister who stood at the bottom of the stairs and as she heard the shot been fired she dived into Piper pushing her out the way, she felt her arm explode and the built crack of the bone, the pain unbearable, she fell on top of Piper just as John and Clay burst into flames, painful screams filled the manor, until silence.  
  
Blood seeped through to Prue's arm quickly and she applied the required pressure, tears in her eyes. Piper quickly got from underneath Prue and shouted her name, "PRUE!" desperately trying to get an answer, Prue opened her eyes and fought through the pain, "I'm fine. Go to Phoebe!" she ordered it was then that both of the older sisters looked over at their sister, a mass of red lay on the floor, her body still not a movement, both sisters were in shock, what if... no they couldn't even think it.  
  
Piper scrambled across the floor to where Phoebe was lay "PHOEBE! Come on honey wake up, please!" She bagged, Prue forced herself to stand up, her arm bleeding heavily and her legs trembling, she forced herself to push through the excruciating pain to save the life of her sister. She made her way over to Jason who lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
Piper turned Phoebe on her side and put her two finger on Phoebe's neck, the blood was everywhere Piper was crying as she searched frantically for a pulse, in receiving a faint pulse Piper searched for the words, she didn't know why she hadn't done this sooner, "LEO!" she screamed in desperation, "LEO!" It was then that the familiar blue orbs appeared behind them all, as soon as he materialized he saw Phoebe lying on the floor he instantly went over to the unconscious sister and although in shock, rose his hands over her face and the lights began to brighten as the effect of Leo's healing hands took pace upon the wounded sister close to death.  
  
After a few seconds the blood stated to fade and color started to once again return to he paled completion, she started to make a gurgling noise and then not long after was forced into a coughing fit, her eyes slowly opened as pain hit her, she gasped for air, all she could hear was the drone of what she thought was the voice of her oldest sisters, "Piper, what's happening?" Prue asked from across the room where she was gripping her arm next to Jason who was regaining consciousness. "She's coming round." Piper explained the relief evident in her voice. Phoebe's vision was now returning to normal, she saw Leo pull his hands away and smile a small gleam of relief, before standing back giving her room. She didn't say anything, only slowly sat up because of her side where she had been kicked was a dark shade of red and she feared the pain would become too much.  
  
Piper reached forward to her youngest sister, "You're okay. He's gone." Phoebe moved back from Piper's comforting hand and shook her head. Piper was shocked and hurt by her sister's reaction. Phoebe looked across to where Prue was next to Jason, she couldn't help but let the guilt wash over her, then she saw Prue's bleeding arm, Phoebe let tears fall silently as the surroundings of the manor and the people she loved became but a drone.  
  
Would life return to what it once was before the night John came to the house? Would Phoebe ever trust again? Would she be able to deal with the pain of the resent events that filled her mind? These were questions that only time would answer. 


End file.
